1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for displaying images including a display panel, and more particularly to a design for gate lines of a liquid crystal display panel using charge sharing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge sharing technology is one kind of wide viewing angle technology, which is widely used in liquid crystal display panels. Charge sharing technology requires providing a same gate signal input to two gate lines. One gate line is disposed at a major area of a pixel at a row for transmitting a gate signal input to a driving thin film transistor at the pixel. Another gate line is disposed at a secondary area of a pixel at a front row adjacent to the row with the pixel having the one gate line. Another gate line is used for transmitting a gate signal input to a step-down thin film transistor at the pixel of the front row. If one of the two gate lines fails, horizontal bright or dark lines will appear on the displayed images to reduce the display quality.
In the current processes of liquid crystal display panels, two gate lines for transmitting the same gate signal input are connected together after a photolithography and an etching process. When an open-short test is performed to check the gate lines and one of the two gate lines is broken, an electrical testing signal input still can be transmitted by the other gate line. Thus, the open problem of the broken gate line is not found. After the fabrication of the liquid crystal display panel is complete, the open defect of the gate line can be found.
The open defect of the gate lines cannot be found before the fabrication of the liquid crystal display panel is complete according to the conventional design for gate lines using charge sharing technology. Thus, much liquid crystal display panels are scrapped or display quality of the liquid crystal display panels are poor according to the conventional design for gate lines using charge sharing technology.